


Alabama Boys

by angelboygabriel



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Fade to Black, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Pre-War, mentions of loss of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Sidney Phillips was the first boy Eugene Sledge ever loved.He was his first friend, his first crush, first kiss, and first time.





	Alabama Boys

**Author's Note:**

> sledgney is such an amazing brotp but ,, LISTEN?!,, they fuckin love each other too in the full homo way
> 
>  
> 
> not based on the real men, just the portrayals!

 

“...Suppose the war is comin’ for us.” Sid mused as they walked their bikes through the big field behind the Sledge family estate. The cicadas whistled at them in the sticky air of late May, calling out their shrill frustrations.

“I guess.” Sledge said, voice laden with faked indifference. Sid picked an apple out of his bike basket and looked at Sledge.

“I'll miss you.” he said shortly and a grin quirked at his best friend’s face.

“I ain't gonna miss you. You cause too much trouble and my ma likes you more than she likes me.” Eugene huffed and Sid punched his shoulder.

“She likes me more because I'm not some fuckin’ liar like you right now.” he joked.

“I just wish I could go with you, Sidney.” Sledge replied and Sid nodded as he began to toss his apple in the air and catch it, the red of the skin gleaming in the sunlight. Sid tossed it in the air a few more times before Sledge’s arm shot out and snatched it from midair.

“Hey- give it back, asshole!” Sid laughed, dropping his bike as he lunged for the apple Gene was holding above his head. He held it up higher and Sid smacked his shoulder, pushing him and laughing as he jumped for it. Sledge took a step back and tripped, falling backwards into the tall grass with a surprised grunt as Sid landed in top of him, between his legs.

The apple rolled away, unnoticed.

They smiled at each other as they lay in the grass, Sledge spread eagle below Sid, Sid’s arms taut against the cotton of his shirt as he held himself up.

Sledge was panting slightly, chest moving minutely under under Sid’s and he licked his lips. Sid’s eyes tracked the motion and his mouth parted as Sledge started to redden and stare at him cautiously.

“Sid?” Gene breathed as he leaned down, their lips brushing with every word.

“Yeah?” he murmured.

He let Sledge’s breath puff against his chin and pressed their lips together more firmly. He stopped when Sledge didn't respond, dark eyes regarding him with something hidden.

A hand brushed up Sid’s side, skating up gently enough to give him goosebumps. Sledge looked at him reverently as his hand came up to touch his cheek, and then he was being dragged back down into a more heated kiss. Gene was open and wanting against his mouth, and Sid groaned at the intoxicating sensation of tasting Eugene in all his sticky-sweet, pecan pie euphoria. He kissed him as deeply as he could, both of Sledge’s hands coming up to rove across his shoulders and hair. Sledge was getting hard against his stomach and he turned his head to the side to angle the kiss.

“Sidney Phillips.” he exhaled after they broke apart from three dizzying minutes.

“Eugene Sledge.” he replied. He sat up and shifted so one of Sledge’s legs was between his (Sledgesidsledgesid- no end or beginning) and stared him.

Sledge’s hands grabbed at his collar and pulled him in again, kissing Sid until he was cross eyed and dizzy with want. Sid pressed an open mouthed kiss to the corner of his mouth before he began to kiss along the juncture of Sledge’s neck and jaw, and Sledge moaned as he tightened his grip on Sidney’s shirt.

"Stop- stop-" Sledge gasped, pushing at Sid. He sat up, breathing hard.

"What is it?" Sidney asked, a bit worried. It was hard to not duck back down and shut him up with his mouth, Sledge's nicely gelled hair mussed up and his lips shiny and red with spit.

"We can't do this here." he exhaled as Sid started to lower himself back down.

"Can't do what?" he whispered in Sledge's ear, and Eugene's hand threaded through his hair.

"I want... I want you to..." he stuttered, and Sid's hand slowly started to pull at his belt.

Sid looked at him expectantly, and Sledge flushed.

"Take me." he admitted in a near whine, and Sid reddened at the wording.

"You wanna do this on your bed, don't you." Sid stated, smiling slyly. Sledge nodded.

Sid got off the top of him and helped Sledge stand back up, pulling them chest to chest.

"You better be fast getting home, or else I really am gonna pop your cherry out here in these fields." Sid warned and Sledge grinned brilliantly as they left their bikes, forgotten, and started dashing back for the Sledge family home. Miz Sledge scolded them as Sid shoved at Sledge as they ran through the home, laughing when Sid slammed the bedroom door and immediately got pressed up against it. Gene kissed him hungrily and Sid groaned, grabbing his ass and Sledge jumped. Sid laughed against his lips, pushing backwards.

"Get on the bed, Eugene." Sid directed as Sledge quickly sat down and watched as Sid undid his shirt and pants.

"Gonna be good?" Sledge asked as Sid stepped between his legs and lowered him down on the mattress.

"Real good." Sid promised.

Sledge licked his lips and grinned at the ceiling as his best friend set to work stripping him from his clothes.

 


End file.
